


Reborn from the Ashes

by Sweet_Oblivion



Series: Phoenix [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gay Sex, Immortality, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Resurrection, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Oblivion/pseuds/Sweet_Oblivion
Summary: Alec came back after plotting with Jace to fool the angels
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Alec Lightwood & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Luke Garroway, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Rafael Lightwood-Bane & Original Character(s), Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Phoenix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668367
Comments: 36
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready to be emotional

Alec was feeling overwhelmed by the amount of love that floded his heart the second Magnus’ lips touched his. He just wanted to whisk him away somewhere and love him the way the way he always had. The love was overflowing his heart and it was spilling and he just wanted to give it to Magnus. Give it all to the man who owned his soul, the man who the love was for and so he went back for another kiss. A kiss that showed how much he missed Magnus, how much he loved him, how much he wanted him.

Alec felt the need to bring Magnus closer and suddenly his body was taking over his mind, doing the things it was so used to doing, once upon a time, that it was almost on autopilot. Arms went around Magnus' body, pulling him flush against himself. Feeling his husband's heartbeat drumming against his chest, drumming against his own frantic heart, the shadowhunter felt his eyes stinging , but he didn’t hold back the tears, he let his feelings flow out of his body, he wanted Magnus to see what he felt. He wanted him to feel all of it. All the love, all the happiness, all the longing and how overwhelmed he was from all of this.

What he felt in this moment was almost exactly what he had felt when he left Lydia at the altar and kissed Magnus in front of everyone. The feeling was so new and so like home at the same time. His body was new, as new as it had been at that time, but his mind wasn’t. He remembered everything from his preview life, every moment of happiness and sadness and hurt, but he remembered the constant present of Magnus through it all clearly as day. He also remembered the 5 years they spent together a few years ago and how desperate he felt all the time to have his normal life back.

It had been amazing to be by Magnus' side, but the uncertaint of it, the impossibility to talk, the way he had avoided seeing his boys for fear of being summoned back to heaven for breaking too many rules and leaving Magnus broken again… It had been good to have that time together, but it had nothing on this now, on how it was to have his husband like this, to see his sister and Clary and even Simon (who was now somehow a trained Shadowhunter – he had not seen that coming at all), to finally be able to talk to his baby boys (they would forever be babies to him, no matter how old they were) and to apologise for leaving so soon and for not becoming immortal for them. It was one of the biggest regrets of his life and he would make sure to make that right this time around. He had no intention to leave them this time, no matter what price he’d have to pay.

Their lips broke apappart, but their bodies did not move.

“I missed you so much, darling,” Magnus said panting.

“I’m here now and I'm not going anywhere. I’m staying with you forever. You, me and the boys. All of us together forever. How does that sound?” Alec asked looking Magnus in the eye and not missing the happy spark in them.

“It sounds like a dream come true. I wish I could repay Jace for this. I hope he knows how much I appreciate this,” the warlock couldn’t keep a sob from escaping, for his happiness was too large to hold in and crying was the way his body decided was the best to cope. He had done it for so long and he was tired of it, but this crying was different, like the cries of mothers who see their kids getting married, or the cries of long distance lovers that meet after a long time, or the cries of someone who reunites with a long lost love – exactly like those cries.

They kissed again sweetly and gently, but with so much love.

“Does that mean you’re immortal now?” Magnus asked with a spark of hope in his eyes.

Alec looked at his feet, “no. We couldn’t figure out how to do that. Jace wanted to wait a little longer and try to find a way, but I visited you this afternoon and I saw what you were writing and I knew I had to come immediately,” he said with a sad smile. “But I'll become immortal in whatever way I can. I’m never leaving you again and that is a promise!”

The smile on Magnus' face was bittersweet, but as long as Alec never left, he could wait for him to become immortal. His body was young, they had years ahead of them before they even needed to think about it seriously. 

“So, I heard you were having dinner with the kids?” Alec asked his husband – his husband, it was still hard to believe that beautiful, generous, successful, strong, amazing man was his husband and the father of his kids.

Magnus’ eyes widened, “oh, Lilith! The boys, I almost forgot! They are going to be so happy when they see you. Your loss was so hard for them.”

Alec lowered his gaze to the floor. “You think Rafe will talk to me?”

“What kind of question is that?” the warlock asked incredulous. 

“I know he blames me for not becoming immortal when I could. And he is right. It was selfish of me and no matter how long I live, I will never live long enough to apologise enough times for the time we lost and I’m so, so so-"

Magnus shut him up with a bruising kiss and the Shadowhunter felt the worry starting to flow out of his body in the same second, melting in his man's arms.

The warlock looked into his lover’s eyes. “There is no world where our kids would ever be mad at you after seeing you. They are good kids - the best, actually - and they love you to death. Don’t be afraid, love,” he finishes with a kiss on his nose.

“They take after their papa. The best person I’ve ever known,” Alec says lovingly.

Isabelle coughs loudly and they both looked at her laughing, already having forgotten they were not alone.

“You’re both more than welcome to join us. I think this calls for a family dinner. Actually, I can’t think of a more appropriate situation," Magnus paused. "And yes, you can bring Sheldon,” he said to Isabelle as soon as she opened her mouth.

Looking back into Alexander’ eyes, “are you ready to hug your boys and meet you daughter-in-law?”

“I’m so looking forward to it. Let’s go,” he said intertwining his fingers with his husband’s, ready to take his life and his family back. He would make the wrongs right and he would make up for the loss time. It was a promise he made to himself and he was a man of his word!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't update yesterday because quarantine is leaving my daughter crazy bored and she always requires attention, but this will be updated daily or, at least, every other day.

The restaurant was almost full, but they were late and they knew the boys would already be inside and waiting for them, so they had no problem getting in. Magnus went in the front with Clary, Simon and Isabelle by his side, creating a kind of shield to hide Alec. They wanted a chance to talk to the boys before they could se their daddy.

“Hey kids, I’m sorry I’m late, but I brought company,”Magnus said with an infectious smile on his face when they got to the table.

Max, Rafe and Samantha looked past him to see their aunts and uncle and smiled at them, starting to get up to hug them.

“Wait, there is something I need to tell you first,” Magnus said carefully. “It’s been thirty years since your dad died and I know that is not a long time for us, immortals, but it feels like centuries to be without love and-"

Max interrupte him, “you found someone else?”

“I-" Magnus tried to reply, but was interrupted by his other son.

“You found someone else already? How could you do that?” Rafe said acusingly.

“Honey, calm down. It’s only natural that this happens. Your papa couldn’t be alone forever. And you dad would never want that for him," she paused. “Would you want me to be alone if you died?” She asked looking him in the eye.

“Of course not! And that’s why I became immortal, so that you would never have to go through that and I still hate him for leaving us and I-"

Now was his turn to be interrupted. “I know that and I’m so sorry. I will never be able to apologise enough for that, but I’m here now and I’m never leaving you again,” Alec said, going to his husband’s side.

All three siting at the table had their mouth hanging open, eyes wide and Max was pale as a ghost (Samantha and Rafe were too, but they always were, so…) and gaping like a fish, looking for words to say, before giving up and getting up to hug his dad. He ran and hug Alec so tight that it got hard for him to breath. Max was taller and broader than both his fathers and so he picked Alec up amid the hug with incredible ease, making him gasp in surprise. Last time he hugged Max, he barely had any facial hair.

Magnus laughed out loud, looking at the scene in front of him. “So I was trying to say that ‘no, I haven’t found someone else, because there could never be anyone else, but I did find someone’,” he explained with a loving smile.

“How did… When… I…” Rafe said, lost for words.

Max let his dad go with a few tears rolling down his cheeks. “How did you manage to come back? How long are you staying? Am I dreaming?”

Rafe walked up to Max and pinched his arms.

"What was that for?” Max asked his brother.

“So you know you’re not dreaming,” Rafe answered nonchalantly. 

“It was a rhetorical question,” the youngest replied with a pout.

“Kids, it’s fine. No need to fight,” Alec reprimanded with a warm smile. “But please never stop. I missed this so much.” He walked up to Rafe and hugged him tight. At first, the hug was one-sided, but soon his oldest son hugged him back even tighter and Alec felt the last piece of his heart fall into place. He was finally home. His family was together again.

“Aren’ you going to introduce your girlfriend to me?” he asked.

“Right,” Rafe said, ridding his eyes from his tears with the back of his hand. “This is Samantha, my fiancé.”

Samantha got up for a hug. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said before hugging him. Then, she whispered in his ear, “don’t listen to what he says. He talks, but he doesn’t really blame you, he’s just hurt and he is not good at losing people. He really looks up to you and your loss was really hard on him."

Alec felt tears rolling down his face and nodded. “Thank you.”

“Can we have dinner, now?” Simon asked.

Alec rolled his eyes, but the kids nodded and went to hug his uncle and aunts before sitting at the table. There were no free tables nearby and so they had to squeeze in the one they had reserved. A table meant for four was now sitting eight people.

Dinner was full of laughs, good food, good wine, good company and good conversation. Alec couldn’t think of a better way to spend his first evening back and he caught himself leaning back on his chair, listening to the others talk and laugh and there was a happy smile on his lips. Magnus’ hand was resting on his thigh and it felt so natural that his heart was soaring and he was overflowing with joy. Listening to his husband and kids laughing so freely was something that hadn’t happened in decades and there were tears of joy in his eyes that he did nothing to contain.

He watched for a while before Magnus noticed him and silently leaned closer to him and wiped his cheeks with a caress full of love and an understanding smile on his lips, then kissed his cheek, then his temple, then whispered in his ear, “are those happy tears?”

Alec turned his face, captured Magnus face between his hands and pecked his lips, then looked him in the eyes, “so, so happy, baby.”

The warlock’s body shivered earing the pet name. He had not heard his husband’s voice for so long that he had forgotten it and hearing it now, so close to his ears was overwhelming, making him lean his forehead on Alec's.

“Lilith, I missed your voice so much,” Magnus said. “I missed seeing you so much and I… I just missed you so much. I can’t believe you’re here.” He captured his man's lips, taking his lower one between his owns and traced his tongue along it, ready to deepen the kiss and taste his husband again. 

Someone coughed. It was Rafe. They broke apart hesitantly. They loved every single person in this table, but they just really needed to be alone right now. They could wait a few minutes. Looking into each others eyes, the lust was clear, but they could wait.

Max cleared his throat and they looked at everyone at the table. They were all smiling lovingly, but the couple understood they needed to cool off before it got too heated for a public place. PDA was never a problem for them, but it would be impossible to stop if they got in too deep today. It had been too long, so they understood, but they didn’t have to like it. They smiled to everyone, nonetheless, intertwining their fingers on Alec’s thigh.

“So I actually can’t believe you’re here either. How did this happen?” Max asked diplomatic. There was no doubt he would be an amazing High Warlock in a few days.

“Well, when Jace died, he got bored of heaven and decided I was not happy enough for his standards and so he came up with the idea of bringing me back here. Of course, I had tried to find a way to come back, but I could never fo it alone. It took us four years and we broke over a thousand rules, but here I am,” Alec explained easily. It was all clear to him now. He remembered everything. 

“Won’t Jace be in trouble?” Clary asked. Also knew she wanted to ask this since Magnus read the letter aloud.

“I hope he won’t be in trouble because of this, but I’m sure he will find a way to get in trouble,” he answered with a laugh. “Don’t worry. He will be fine. He is special in heaven because of the experiences Valentine did on him. He has extra angel blood.”

“Does that mean you were banned from heaven? Are you immortal now?” Rafe asked hopefully.

“I don’t know and I won’t find out if I was banned or not. I am not immortal,” he paused. “Yet, but I intend to do something about that soon. Whatever it takes.” Rafe smiled approvingly. 

“Will you go to my High Warlock celebration?” Max asked without looking at him.

“Blueberry, I wouldn’miss it for the world. I’m so, so proud of you,” the pride was clear on his face. “You’re so much like your papa. So fierce and strong and I love you much.”

Max brought his gaze up and his watery eyes met his dad's. “Thank you. I love you too.”

“And I’m guessing I can check the plus one for you on my wedding, right?” Rafe asked Magnus.

“Don’t I get my own invitation?” Alec asked feigning hurt.

Rafe laughed, “you wouldn’t get one for yourself only, either way. One invitation per couple.”

“You can definitely check my plus one. I’ll need to find a bigger table. Good thing the wedding planner is a genius,” Magnus said, clearly talking about himself. Everyone laughed.

“Samantha, thank you for taking care of my boy when I couldn’t physically be around. You made his life more meaningful and I will never be able to thank you enough for that,” Alec said with a smile. “You’re his soulmate and I’m so glad you found each other. There is no feeling like true love. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, sir. It’s a pleasure to be part of your family and I’m so happy this family gets to be complete now,” Samantha replied looking to each of the people on the table with a smile. “I feel home.”

“Just Alec, not sir. Welcome to the family, Samantha.” He looked at his oldest son. “And you. I’m so proud of you for following your own path. I never expected you to become a police officer, but I’ve seen how good you are at it, for years and I’m so happy you found your own way to make the world a better place.”

“What do you mean? You were like our guardian angel while you were in heaven?” Rafe asked confused.

“He definitely was. Our own, personal angel,” Magnus replied in Alec's stead with love in his voice. Alec nodded.

“Then I guess you know I became a cop because of you.”

“Because of me?” Alec asked confused.

“Yes. You were killed by a mundane and I thought someone needed to do something to stop mundane killers, so I decided to become an officer,” Rafe explained with a shrug of his shoulders, like it was the most simple thing in the world.

“I actually had no idea of that,” the Shadowhunter replied feeling touched.

“So, tell us!” Isabelle exclaimed with a clap. “How was heaven?”

Alec scrunched his nose. “I don’t really know. I spent the first 21 years watching over all of you and then I… Well, Magnus was going through a rough time and I focused on him for the following few years and then I spent 4 years with my face buried in books, so I don’t really know much. It was very angelic, that’s all I can tell you,” he said laughing.

“You’re no fun,” Isabelle accused. “I would like o know what to expect some time soon.”

Alec felt his heart tighten. He knew he would lose Izzy and Clary and Simon. He had discussed that with Jace, but it still hurt to think about it. He shook his head, to chase the bad thoughts away. “Expect Jace, Max, mom, dad and Luke to be there waiting for you when you arrive. That, I can tell you.”

Isabelle smiled and nodded. That was all she needed to know.

Conversation flowed easily the rest of the night, staying on lighter topics. The shadow of death was never good for any mood, and so they avoided it like a plague. Alec made a mental note to spend as long as he could with his sister and friends. He would make the most of the time they had left.

It was past 10 when they got up to go their separate ways with a promise to meet again soon.

“Time to go, now. I have things I need to do with my husband,” Magnus said with a spark in his eyes.

“Ew! I did not need to know that!” Rafe complained.

“Pf! Like you aren’t going to do the same,” Max joked. “I know I’m going to try to!”

“Max! I did not need to know that!” Alec all but screamed.

Everyone laughed. It was undeniable how much Rafe and Alec were alike each other and different from Magnus and Max, who were very alike each other too.

Magnus tapped his husband’s ass. “Come on, darling, it’s going to be a long night. We have a lot of time to make up for.” Alec blushed under everyone’s gaze, Max laughed and Rafe groaned. How amazing it was to have his family together again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut! You've been warned

Magnus and Alec were always very touchy and sexual. There had barely ever been a day in their life as a married couple where they didn’t have a sexual encounter of some kind. It was hard when they adopted the kids, but thank Lilith for portals and silence spells, for they were their saving grace for a long time.

However, after 30 years apart - and yes, they did have sex in the five years Alec was with Magnus, but the fact that Magnus could now see his husband, see the lust in his eyes, see the tent in his pants was so much more sexual. There shouldn’t be something more sexual than sex, but the visuals of it, the fact that he could see Alec come apart under his hands and mouth while he trapped him between himself and the wall of the stairwell that leads to their loft, is almost too much and his cock is already achingly hard and begging to be freed from his tight pants.

His mouth was on Alec's neck, leaving a trail of wetness down his cheekbones and neck all the way to his left collarbone and then to his nipple, letting his tongue circle it with torturous slowness and when his husband whined in protest with his hand fisted in Magnus' hair, he bitte on it harder than most people would like, but his Shadowhunter moaned lowdly and tried to rub his cock against the warlock’s thigh, who pulled back just in time, already expecting the move.

“I guess I’ve still got it,” Magnus teased, turning his back to his lover and starting to climb the stairs. After climbing two steps, he looked back over his shoulder, bit his bottom lip and winked.

Alec groaned frustrated and run up the stairs, grabbing Magnus’ wrist and pushing him against the wall. There was a foot between them and the Shadowhunter looked his husband in the eye, seeing his satisfied smile mirrored there. He took either side of his forest green button-up in hand and pulled them apart, sending buttons flying everywhere and revealing his perfect body.

Magnus gasped in surprise, lowering his eyes to Alec’s pecks and stomach. This - being able to see the man in front of him; being able to see the man he loved so much right in front of his eyes like a freaking Greek God was too much for his battered heart and he felt his control slipping between his fingers. His cock was almost screaming in pain to be released and he had to fist his hands on either side of his body to keep himself from just taking what he wanted right there, but he managed to hold his glamour in place.

He kept his gaze on the perfect muscled torso in front of him, checking it shamelessly until Alec went for his belt and started undoing it slowly with a slight, almost imperceptible sway of his hips and Magnus’ breathing skyrocketed, making his heart almost bang out of his chest. A mischievous grin crossed the Shadowhunter’s lips, but Magnus was too gone to see it, too focused on his crotch and on the belt passing each loop slowly on it’s way out.

The Warlock swallowed dry and Alec felt his cock getting even more constricted inside his pants when he saw his Adam’s apple bob. This man could do things to him that shouldn’t be allowed.

When the belt was out of the last loop, the Shadowhunter took each tip in hand, took a step closer to his husband and looped the belt around his neck, using it to bring Magnus close to his body, their chests touching due to the Warlock’s perpetually almost unbuttoned shirt. They both moaned and Magnus was only just a man. He let his glamour fall.

Alec grinned and pulled back, starting to climb the stairs while looking at his husband over his shoulder and winking teasingly.

Magnus’ mouth was hanging open, never expecting this from his husband. Just when he thought he couldn’t get more aroused, this fascinating, perfect creature showed him wrong.

He made a portal, ignoring all his usual flourishes and walked through it. He was already inside the loft when Alec opened the door and it took him all of two seconds to pull him inside, push him against the door and cage him with his own body. He was done with teasing and he needed his man right now. He rubbed their crotches together and they both moaned, too horny from all the teasing after so long apart.

There were too many clothes and Magnus took it up on himself to take care of that, taking the button-up off Alec while kissing him messily and desperate. There was too much teeth and there was a trail of saliva connecting their lips when they broke apart, but neither of them cared and the next second, the warlock was trailing the tip of his tongue down Alexander’s body, the hot saliva contrasting heavenly with the cool air.

He took his time licking his husband, worshipping the body he hadn’t seen in 30 years and the lust only grew stronger between them.

Alec was panting with his hand fisted in Magnus’ hair and his head resting back against the wall. His cock hadn’t even been touched yet and he could already feel he wouldn’t last long. Then the warlock was on his knees, mouthing at his cock through his jeans and his knees almost gave out.

He tightened his fist in the warlock’s hair and he felt the smile on his crotch as a response, before there were hands at his waistband undoing his buttons, letting his cock spring free.

Magnus gasped shocked by the cock that had just hit his cheek.

"You have no underwear,” he said dumbfounded. He couldn’t have imagined this scenario in a thousand years.

Alexander blushed a little, but looked please with himself – with the effect this had on his man. “I kind of was naked when I fell back and I had no underwear at the institute, so I had to go commando.

Magnus moaned loud before looking Alec in the eye – his irises were almost all black now, the pupils too dilated to leave any room for the green. He put his tongue out, making his intention clear and giving his Shadowhunter enough time to pull back if he wanted. He didn’t. He wouldn't in a million years. He just kept looking him in the eye with desire written all over his face. Everything Magnus wanted to give him, he would take, because he trusted the man on his knees in front of him and there was nothing he would ever refuse to give him, so he just kept eye contact and waited for the much needed contact.

When his tongue touched his husband’s cock, Magnus felt a spark of electricity go down his body, straight to his cock. The taste of pre-come on his tongue was heavenly and he had to close his eyes for a couple seconds in appreciation and he felt the grip on his hair turn to a caress.

He opened his eyes again, remaking eyes contact and let Alec's cock weigh down on his tongue. It was beautiful, uncut, long and heavy on his tongue with perfectly trimmed pubes at the base, exactly the way he remembered it. What he couldn’t recall was the way its weight felt on his tongue and it was delightful. He licked the tip once more before pulling back to circle his tongue around his lips to wet them and then took his husband deep in his throat. He felt Alec’s knees weaken and so he held his waist, keeping him up, before swallowing around him. Alexander gasped and he pulled off, licking the underside of the cock in his mouth until the tip was on his lips and then he sunk down again, taking him all the way down again. He repeated this a couple more times until Alec was begging for more and then he just started bobbing his head up and down, up and down, wallowing his cheeks and circling the tip with his tongue every other time.

Within a couple minutes, Alec was coming hard, spurt after spurt of hot, tasty come hitting his husband's tongue and he took it all, swallowing every last drop.

“Baby,” Alexander moaned loud, his body convulsing against the wall while Magnus milked him dry before releasing him with a pop.

Alec let himself fall down, his body sliding against the wall, until he was a pool of goo on the floor, panting hard. It took them both a while to recover, but then Alec was on him, pulling him down on the floor and hovering over him.

“Now it’s my turn,” the Shadowhunter said licking his lips greedily before putting his hand down Magnus' pants and finding something unexpected. He had no underwear on, but that was not abnormal, he expected that. What he didn’t expect was the pool of hot cum there.

“You came already?” Magnus blushed. “But how? I haven’t even touched you.”

Magnus looked at him, embarrassed and Alec kissed his nose in encouragement.

“I haven’t heard your voice in so long that hearing you call me baby when you came and seeing your body shake and your orgasm face was just too much.” The warlock looked away and Alec laid on his side, holding Magnus’ chin between his index and thumb and making him look into his eyes.

“There is nothing to be ashamed of, baby,” the Shadowhunter said before kissing lis lips for a second. “It’s actually fucking hot.”

Magnus looked at him shocked. His husband almost never swore, but it was so hot when he did. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m dead serious,” he assured, taking Magnus’ hand and leading it to his cock that was hard as a rock again. “Your pleasure always makes me hot.”

He took his hand off his husband’s pants, brought it to his own mouth and licked it clean, moaning at the the taste.

“Come on, I’m ready for round two,” he said getting them both up and leading the warlock to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's what I call an emotional fuck. More smut in the next chapter 😘


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update, but this lockdown has been messing with my head and I haven't been in the mood to write. Smut is particularly hard for me, so it made it even harder to write.   
> I'm better today, so here you have it. Let me know what you think :)

As soon as they walked into their bedroom, Alec let go of his husband's hand and got a hold of his waist, pulling him close to his own body.

“You are so sexy, baby,” said Alec. “I love you so much. I want you so much.”

There was a stray tear running down Magnus’ cheek and Alec cleaned it with a kiss before cupping his chin with one hand and making him look up into his eyes. 

“I’m so, so sorry for the pain I’ve caused you, but I’m here now and I won’t leave you again. Ever again. You’re stuck with me forever,” the Shadowhunter said, not once breaking eye contact with his man. He wanted him to understand how serious he was about that, about the subject he avoided his whole first life. Magnus nodded and launched himself against Alec in a bruising kiss that was returned full of fervour and love and passion.

Alec walked his husband back to the bed without breaking the kiss for even a second. The need to stay connected was too big right now and in a few seconds they were laying on the bed, Alec on top of Magnus, making quick work of getting them both naked and then taking a few seconds to appreciate his husband’s glorious body. He was skinnier and his skin looked more faded, like he hasn’t been taking care of it like he used to and that caused a pang of guilt in Alec’s chest.

Looking at his warlock apologetically and full of regret, he kissed just below his chest, where his ribs were more prominent than before and then kissed all the way to the other side of his ribcage, never breaking eye contact. He wanted his man to know he still loved him, all of him and he always would, no matter what. He moved to kiss the flat tummy, leaving a trail of loving kisses everywhere.

Magnus looked entranced. Seeing his husband do this on this body that he didn’t even recognize as his own anymore, made his heart skip. Knowing his husband loved his body no matter what, was all he needed to know and now he knew it, with no need for words.

When Alec started making a trail of kisses back up his body, focusing now on his nipples, Magnus moaned arching his back and closing his eyes. How he missed this. How he missed this moments with the love of his life.

Alec lapped over the right nipple softly and then blew air over it, making the little nub harden and his husband moan loud. Magnus had always had sensitive nipples. Alec loved it, loved to leave him in a panting mess with only his mouth on his chest. So, he continued lapping and biting and rolling it between his tongue and teeth until he was satisfied with his husband’s state of panting. He then kissed his lips desperately, rubbing their erections together and making them both moan.

Magnus' still warm cum made it easier for their cocks to slide against each other’s, making the whole thing much more pleasurable, but then it was all too much and Alec had to stop. He didn’t want it to end before it had even began.

Leaving open mouth kisses down Magnus' neck, Alec relished in the taste of his lover’s skin that hadn’t changed a bit since their first time, and made his way back down, stopping just above Magnus' waistline. Pulling himself up on his elbows, he moaned when he saw the white mess all over his husband’s cock, that was already hard and leaking against his stomach.

“Magnus, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Alec panted. “Look at you, all wet for me.” The warlock moaned in response, unable to form coherent words anymore.

Alexander made eye contact before sticking his tongue out and licking from the base to the head of his man’s cock, moaning at the taste of it. The bittersweet taste was so Magnus and he missed it so much that he felt in his heart that it tasted like home. All of Magnus tasted like home and so he licked him clean, lapping over his whole cock and stomach to lick every single drop, leaving a panting warlock looking mesmerized, being able to do nothing other than fist his hair and watch.

Then he was at the tip, licking it slowly, just teasing, before he took the whole cock in his mouth in one go, making his husband gasp in surprise and thrust forward in an attempt to go in deeper. Alec took it all without difficulty. His lack of gag reflex always made Magnus hot, and so he used it in his favour whenever he had the chance, swallowing around the dick buried in his throat to rip another moan from his man.

Magnus had his eyes closed. He wanted to open them and look down. He wanted to see his husband, because he hadn’t been able to see his do this in thirty years, but the pleasure was clowding his mind and fogging his eyes and making his eyelids heavy and he just couldn’t open them, so he made himself forget about that and just enjoy his husband’s wet, warm mouth on him, the feeling of it abandoning his cock almost completely and then taking him to the hilt. He wasn’t going to come like this. The pace was too slow and the pressure of his husband’s lips was too soft, but he knew that was exactly what his man wanted. More than pleasuring Magnus, Alec was taking his own pleasure in savouring him and he was more than happy to let him and to enjoy the build-up of it.

The Shadowhunter could feel his own cock leaking on the bed covers. Magnus’ taste always left him hot and wanting and he couldn’t take it anymore. Releasing the cock in his mouth with a pop, he kissed back up his husband’s body, taking time to kiss and bite his neck and then his earlobe before whispering, “will you please make love to me?”

The warlock’s heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched. “Yes. Lilith, yes, please. Let me open you. Sit on my face,” Magnus demanded. Alec couldn’t help let a moan out before he complied eagerly. It had been too long since they last did this.

Taking in the vision in front of him, Magnus swallowed dry. Alec had his hands on his ribs, holding himself up, and his dick was leaking pre-cum on the warlock’s chest and then there was his beautiful pink puckered hole right in his face and “praise Lilith for making Magnus' heart so strong or he would have died of a heart attack right then.”

Signaling that he was taking too long, Alec shook his ass invitingly and the warlock was only a man, how could he resist that? So, he spread the cheeks further with both hands and licked all the way from his balls to the top of his crack, making them both moan. It really had been way too long.

The warlock lapped over the rim several times, teasing it until he could feel the muscles relax. When Alec was a mess, pushing down on his tongue, he stick his tongue in slowly, breaching the tight rim. He expected the Shadowhunter to slow down, but instead the rode his tongue faster, desperate for more.

“Magnus,” Alexander moaned. “Please! More, please.”

The warlock loved to hear him pleading, but he was too worked up to wait any longer.

“Bend down further,” Magnus demanded and Alec complied in a second, laying his chest against the warlock’s stomach.

The Shadowhunter heard two fingers snapping, summoning lube, and then there was a finger in his hole, making him moan loud. He knew his husband loved to hear him moan, but his first instinct was still to try to muffle it and so he took the cock in front of his face in his mouth, without even realizing what he was doing until he heard a moan coming from behind him. What an efficient way to shut himself up.

He kept sucking the cock in his mouth and taking the momentum to fuck himself on Magnus' fingers. When there were three fingers inside, he felt he was open enough and released his husband’s dick before getting off Magnus and turning around to kiss him. The bittersweet taste of pre-cum on the Shadowhunter’s mouth and the salty taste of Alec on Magnus’ tongue made for a heady combination that left them both wanting more, deepening the kiss that was now all tongue and teeth and moans.

“Are you sure you want me inside you,” Magnus asked when Alec straddled his waist after they broke the kiss. “I’d say you got a brand new virgin body,” he explained upon seeing confusion on his husband’s face.

“It’s not like it’s the first time you take my virginity,” Alec commented with a smirk.

“Alexander, I’m serious,” Magnus replied laughing.

“You gave me the best first time someone could ever have. I trust you and I’m not nervous, because I know what it feels like, so don’t worry,” Alec said, pontuating it with a nose kiss. “Just get inside me, please.”

“Your wish is my command,” Magnus said, placing both hands on his lover’s waist, pulling him up. Alec took his cock in hand and guided it to his waiting hole. There was no doubt that, even if his body was a virgin, his mind wasn’t. Virgin Alec would have never rode him on his first time.

They both moaned when the tip of Magnus' cock breached Alec’s rim and from there on, it was all loving kisses, careful thrusts and searching hands, until Alec was begging for more.

The warlock flipped them over without getting off his husband and then he was pounding, making him became a mess under his body, panting and burying his heels on Magnus' back to make him move faster and pound harder and deeper and fisting his hair desperately too keep their lips connected.

This wholeness, their body connecting fully in every way possible was more sexual than the act itself and all the pieces that could still be broken in their hearts, glued together, because this feeling of rightness was everything they needed.

They moved together as one.

With his cock getting friction between their bodies and his prostate being pounded on mercilessly, Alec came shaking below Magnus in only a few minutes and with the walls contracting around his dick, the warlock came only a few seconds after with his husband’s name on his lips and fell on top of him, not even bothering to pull himself out.

“I love you so much,” Magnus said between exhausted breaths. “I missed this so much. Missed seeing and hearing you so much.”

Alec looked him in the eye and kissed his lips sweetly, “I am all yours now. Forever. I promise.”

“I'm never letting you go, you can be sure of that,” Magnus said, hugging his husband impossibly closer. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff, light smut and heart-to-heart talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but this quarantine hasn't been good for my emotions. Having a two-year-old closed at home for almost a month and a half now and until the end of this month is not easy at any level. Anyway, better late than never! Hope you enjoy ❤

Magnus woke up to a surge of pleasure running through his body. He was laying flat on the bed, but after that he couldn’t help but arch his back in the air. Checking his body for clues of what was making him feel so good, still with his eyes closed, he felt something warm and wet around his now hard cock. The thing was still for a few seconds, as if letting him get used to the touch and then it started licking his tip before engulfing all of him in one go, making Magnus gasp in surprise. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and a moan escaped his mouth without his permission.

Moving his hand downward, he found a head full of hair.

“Alexander,” he exclaimed in pleasure. He felt his husband’s lips moving up in a smile and then he hummed in confirmation, creating a vibration that made Magnus moan again, like Alec knew he would. The warlock always lost his wit when he was woken up like this. And the Shadowhunter loved to do it and did it as many times as he could. He hadn’t done it since he came back, though. But after the romantic dinner Magnus cooked him last night, he just felt like giving his man everything he could.

The sound of moans and the filthy wet noise typical of a good blowjob filled the air. Magnus felt his body float because his head felt so light from waking up like this. Alec felt the lack of oxygen from having his mouth so full getting to his brain and making him lightheaded and his body drumming with the pleasure of his husband. He always felt pleasure seeing Magnus' pleasure and that morning was no different.

He kept bobbing his head up and down, taking the warlock to the hilt and swallowing around him just before coming back up to lick all around his beautiful, pink head every few swallows. He knew how that drove him crazy and he felt his own cock leaking just from how excited he was for doing this for Magnus. He would never tire of this.

After a few minutes of this, the older man buried his fingers in his husband’s hair and pulled tightly, overwhelmed with the pleasure.

“Alexan… der… I’m going to… come,” Magnus warned, out of breath.

Alec hummed around him while taking all of him in and it was his undoing. He came hard straight down his husband’s throat with a filthy moan that he couldn’t, didn’t and needn’t tried to control.

Pulling out with a loud pop, the Shadowhunter looked straight into his lover’s eyes putting his tongue out to lick the tip of his cock clean and making him shake with aftershocks of pleasure.

Magnus pulled a gasping Alec up for a filthy kiss that was all teeth and tongue and tasted of pleasure and love and dedication and flipped them around.

They were both naked, like they usually were in the morning and he lost no time kissing down his man’s neck and chest, looking into his eyes with a mischievous glint in his own, “now it’s my turn.”

* * *

  
They were laying in bed, facing each other with their legs intertwined after Magnus returned the favor and then some more.

“Thank you for dinner last night, baby. The spinach lasagna was delicious,” he said licking his lips. “Exactly the way I remember it.” A smile lighted his face up.

Magnus' smile broke and he looked down to the bed.

“What is it, baby,” Alec asked concerned, noticing the change in demeanor.

Magnus gave him a broken smile, “it’s nothing, darling.”

“If that was true, you wouldn’t be like that. Talk to me.”

“It’s just…” Magnus took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts, and looked at his husband, right in the eye. “The day you died we had a fight because of what to make for dinner. You asked me to cook spinach lasagna and I said no and it just blew out of proportions,” he was now sobbing and Alec pulled him in his arms, “and you didn’t let me portal you to the institute and then I got the news and I just…” The sobbing worsened considerably and he was pulled into a tighter hug.

“You blamed yourself,” Alec finished for him.

Magnus nodded minutely.

“Baby, please don’t. What happened has nothing to do with you. It is not your fault what-so-ever. The fault lays solely on the guy who killed me and he rotted in jail for it,” the younger one said rubbing the warlock’s back in soothing motions. “Please don’t ever think that. I never blamed you for a second.”

“I know you didn’t. But I did,” his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down. “I blamed myself every day because I picked a petty fight and I made you not want a portal and on top of that I threw you off your game and you didn’t activate your invisibility rune and you were distracted and so you didn’t see him coming and you didn’t defend yourself” Magnus said in one go, sobbing with his head in the crook of Alec’s neck.

“Wow. Calm down! Look at me,” he pleaded, but the warlock shook his head no and buried his head deeper in his neck. “Please look at me,” he pleaded desperate. After a few seconds that felt like hours, he did.

Looking in his husband’ eyes, Alec said, “it was not like that at all! I did active my rune. The guy had the vision and I was not paying attention because I was thinking about a call I had gotten from the institute about a problem I can’t even remember. It had absolutely nothing to do with you.” He finished, “please stop blaming yourself, baby. You could never do anything to hurt me in any way.”

Magnus’ soul was bare, showing clear in his eyes. Alec could see every emotion running through them. First surprise, then understanding, then recognition and finally hope.

“You promise that what you are saying is true?” he asked in an almost begging tone.

“I would never lie to you baby. And I’m here now, so you shouldn’t even be thinking about that. I’m so sorry I ever gave you the reason to be this broken. I love you so much,” he took Magnus’ lips in a loving kiss. “I have always loved you so much. I thought about becoming immortal a lot of times, but it was always that thought in the back of my mind that said _you still have a lot of time_ that made me wait and wait and wait so that I could have another day, another year, another decade working alongside my sister and parabatai. And then life happened and I didn’t get the time I thought I’d have. I gave up my time with you and the boys to spend more time with my family and that is all my fault," he was whispering now. "I never meant to actually die. Leaving you was never really na option for me, but I thought 45 would still be a nice age to stop aging and then I died before I even got the chance to get there and I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am that you and the boys spent 30 years thinking I wouldn’t become immortal for you,” he continued saying looking down at his lap. He had never said this out loud. He had never admitted he wanted to become immortal, because he was afraid it would hurt his sister and mother and brothers to know he wouldn’t be a Shadowhunter anymore. Looking back now, he realizes he was stupid and his family would support him all the way, no matter what. He was naîve and maybe a little afraid too. Afraid to lose the only life he knew. He didn’t know how to be anything but a Shadowhunter. He wasn’t good at being anything but a Shadowhunter. 

Magnus gasped. “Don’t even think that!”

Alec looked at his husband confused. “You are great at so many things, Alexander,” the warlock explained. So he had been thinking out loud. Amazing. That was not exactly an insecurity he wanted to reveal.

Two slim fingers pulled the younger man’s chin up. “You are great at being a husband – the best husband I could have ever asked for. You are a great father, the best I could ask for my boys. You are a great diplomat and politician. You are a great fighter and you have a strong, loving, caring heart. You have a flaming hot body. You have it all! You could be anything you wanted, babe.” Magnus’ eyes were shinning with unshed tears, “please don’t ever say you are not good at anything but being a Shadowhunter. You couldn’t be further from the truth. Your blood does not define who you are. You taught me that!” Alec chuckled, lauching himself to his husband, stradling his hips. His heart was so full of love that he couldn't put it into words, but he just had to express it somehow.

“Alexander!,” Magnus gasped in surprise. “We have to get ready for Rafe's wedding!”

The shadowhunter looked at the clock and then turned a mischievous look to his husband, “we still have half na hour.”

“We are going to be late!”

“You can magic us dressed and showered,” he said winking. “Please let me love you for half an hour,” he pleaded rubbing his already hard member against the warlock's.

Magnus moaned. How could he say no to that? “Please do,” he whispered, already lost in pleasure and anticipation.


End file.
